1. Technical Field of the Invention
This invention relates to dispensing and activating a chemiluminescent light element particularly the invention relates to a dispensing mechanism having a disposable holder containing a plurality of chemiluminescent light elements.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Several types of dispensing mechanisms have been used in connection with igniting of a conventional flammable flare. Also, dispensing systems from vehicles have been proposed, as in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,462,922; 2,751,582; 3,158,099; 3,294,0S6; 3,628,416; 3,752,082; 3,788,222 and 4,069,761. Additionally, dispensing devices for other signalling elements or devices such as sponge rubber having an illuminescent coating have been disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,319,596. None of these U.S. patents are intended to be used by loading their signal devices using a disposable prepackaged holder containing the signal devices. U.S. Pat. No. 3,628,416 and its division U.S. Pat. No. 3,752,082 disclose a flammable fusee dispensing and igniting apparatus that includes a rotary turret or magazine for receiving a plurality of flares. A cover is provided for the magazine. An axial bore of the magazine is received on a stud extending from a plate. A bolt and washer is used to secure the magazine to this stud. The upper end of this same stud extends through an aperture in the cover and an additional nut is then used to secure the various components together.
Several types of positioning means have been used to prevent these flares from rolling off the road or to provide the best burning position or visual orientation. Of the patents discussed above, U.S. Pat. No. 2,462,922 discloses a spike at one end; U.S. Pat. No. 3,294,056 discloses a sandbag attached to the flare; U.S. Pat. No. 3,319,596 discloses the signal device base connected by a flexible cord to a flexible container filled with lead shot; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,069,761 discloses collapsible legs for positioning the dispensed lit flare.
Further, some of these devices, if they are ever to be reused, require complicated and intricate reassembly procedures if not also requiring new elements to rebuild the dispensing device such as a combustible disc 40 as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,751,582.
Several types of chemiluminescent light elements or lightsticks have been used in connection with emergencies. These lightsticks eliminate the fire hazard of ignitable lighting devices such as the fusees or flares disclosed above.
Such lightsticks have been manufactured by the American Cyanamid Company of Milton, Fla. These conventional lightsticks are designed for 8 to 12 hours of light and their uses include automotive accident markers, traffic control, and exit route markers. These lightsticks come in a number of different colors including red and green and comprise a plastic sealed cylinder having a chemical fluid and a floating rupturable capsule having another fluid therein. The actuation of these lightsticks requires bending the lightsticks to break or shatter the free floating capsule and then agitating the fluids to create light as is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,576,987.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,539,794 discloses a number of different self-contained chemiluminescent lighting devices including a translucent container having a divider wall which forms two separate compartments containing two different fluids. Pressure on a rod extending through a flexible cover displaces the divider wall to permit admixture of the fluids so as to provide a chemiluminescent light. In another embodiment, an inner container is closed by a cover having an attached rod which extends through the top of an outer container. The rod is pulled upwards which removes the cover from the inner container. Again the chemiluminescent fluids are admixed to form a chemiluminsecent light.
There has been a long-felt need for a chemiluminsecent light element dispensing and activating system which eliminates the use of a flammable fusee while providing a light element that is waterproof. Additionally, there has been a need to provide a disposable holder containing a plurality of lightsticks that can be easily inserted by the user after the original supply of lightsticks has been depleted.
Rollable push carts, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,788,222, have been designed for use by a peace officer first arriving at the scene of a highway accident. Except for this rollable cart, all of the above patents illustrate dispensing means directed to seven or less signaling devices. A device that allows for a plurality of signal devices is especially desirable to a police officer who must dispense a large number of these devices at once. Such a device would allow dispensing a large number of signal elements without requiring the user to leave the vehicle. Then a full holder could quickly and easily be loaded at a safe location remote from any accident site. Therefore, a lightstick dispensing and activating apparatus simple to manufacture yet easy to install and operate for this purpose has been desired by the industry and consumers.